mrorangehorsemanfandomcom-20200213-history
Slender Guy
is a villain and the secondary antagonist of Cringeicide. He is a mysterious white-faced being with an unknown goal. He is portrayed by ZombieSlayer404. Appearance takes the appearance of a black-suited man with a featureless white face. In combat or when angry, he usually has a varying amount of black tentacles growing out of his back. Personality So far, has displayed little observable personality. However, some details can be determined regarding his unusual behavior. Usually, avoids actively participating in the events of the Orangeverse, preferring to observe them from a safe distance, unnoticed. When noticed, his typical reaction is to vanish without a trace. He seems to be a highly secretive entity, and his goals and motivations are completely unknown. He is normally passive; however, he exhibits a malevolent approach to the employment of his powers when in direct combat. Powers and Abilities 's most obvious power is teleportation. He can appear at distant places within an impossibly short time span. In addition to his standard stalking, he frequently uses this power to avoid direct conflict. Notably, he usually uses this power while out of focus, and usually remains in one place while visible. However, he also utilizes this power in combat, in order to evade attacks and confuse his enemies. Despite being a distant spectator most of the time, is obviously more than capable in direct combat. His usual method of attack is his retractable tentacles. possesses the ability to grow at least four tentacles out of his back. Said tentacles are deceptively strong and can be used to throw, batter, dismember, and even impale his victims. 's main and most versatile power is his powerful psionic manipulation or psychokinesis, which allows him to greatly affect his surroundings with his otherworldly mind. Using telekinesis, he can manipulate objects and even other entities remotely in order to repel them or smash them into walls. Extrasensory perception permits him to perceive the world despite lacking eyes, ears, a nose, or a mouth to see, hear, smell and taste with. Due to a minor degree of precognition, he can immediately react to the actions of beings he is currently interacting with at the moment. He employs Illusions in order to disguise as other entities or to greatly confuse his foes. Additionally, he possesses telepathy, allowing him to view the thoughts of other entities and communicate with them in the rare event that he chooses to do so. Debut was introduced in Attack ⨂f the Slender Guy. Trivia * was inspired by the Slender Man, a popular urban legend monster with similar appearance, behavior and abilities to . ** However, MrOrangeHorseman has stated that he intends to give him some unique flavor. This includes revealing his nature and purpose in the Orangeverse sometime in the future, which for now is deliberately being kept a secret. * makes a cameo appearance in the background of numerous videos, including videos that are not part of the Cringeicide series. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Cringeicide